


Wenn du mich verlässt, bricht das mein Herz

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Verlassen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Nachdem Tony herausgefunden hat wer Natalie Rushman wirklich ist, entlässt er sie ohne dabei auf Peppers Gefühle acht zu geben.





	Wenn du mich verlässt, bricht das mein Herz

“Warum hast du das getan?“, Peppers Stimme schrillt laut durch das Wohnzimmer des Stark Towers in New York. Durch die gigantische Fensterfront sieht man die funkelnden Lichter der Stadt, die einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu dem dunklen Nachthimmel herstellen, doch dem schenkt Pepper keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen liegt ihr ganzer Fokus auf der rothaarigen Frau vor ihm. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Natalie Rushman oder wohl eher Natasha Romanoff wirkt ungewohnt unsicher. In der ganzen Zeit, in der beide Frauen miteinander gearbeitet haben, hat die Erdbeerblonde sie nur selbstbewusst und stark gesehen. Vielleicht war es aber für ihn auch nur ein Teil der Rolle. Erst in diesem Moment realisiert Pepper, dass sie die Frau, die sie als ihre Freundin und vielleicht auch mehr angesehen hat, nie wirklich gekannt hat.

“Versteh mich doch, Pepper“, versucht Natasha sich zu rechtfertigen:“Es war mein Auftrag hier zu arbeiten. Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht. Genau wie du“ “Also war das alles für dich nur ein Job?“, Peppers Stimme zittert. Langsam kommt die elegant gekleidete Frau auf Tonys Assistentin und ihr Gesichtsausdruck löst in der Geschäftsführerin tiefen Schmerz aus, der durch ihren Körper jagt, denn obwohl die Agentin sie angelogen hat, möchte Pepper sie nicht verlieren. 

Bei der Blondinne angekommen, legt die Ex-Assistentin ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern:“Nein, das war es nie. Schon wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen haben, war da etwas in mir, dass nicht wieder von hier weg wollte.“ Pepper hat Mühe den Kloß, der in ihrem Hals entstanden ist, hinunter zu schlucken, denn obwohl sie für Tony viel empfindet, beginnt ihr Herz jedes Mal schneller zu schlagen, wenn sie Natasha den Raum betritt und immer, wenn Tony gerade mit ihr intim werden will, weißt sie ihn ab, denn in Gedanken ist sie dann nicht bei ihrem Freund, sondern bei Natasha. “Ich wollte dich nie belügen, aber es hätte meine Tarnung gefährdet, wenn du es gewusst hättest. Schließlich stehst du Tony sehr nahe.“ “Aber ich hätte doch nichts verraten“, der Schmerz in Peppers Stimme ist kaum überhörbar und der Verrat sitzt tief in ihren Knochen. “Das weiß ich, aber ich wäre gefeuert worden, wenn ich es irgendwem gesagt hätte, Pepps“, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ist genau zu erkennen, dass es die Agentin förmlich zwischen den Fronten zerrissen ist. Einerseits fühlt sie sich schlecht, weil sie ihre Freundin hintergangen hat, und andererseits ist sie froh die Mission endlich beendet zu haben. Doch will sie überhaupt gehen?   
Sanft streicht Natasha Pepper eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht:“Ich muss gehen, Pepper. Tony würde mich verraten, wenn ich es nicht tue und es warten schon neue Missionen auf mich.“ “Du könntest doch auch einfach deinen Job aufgeben und hier weiter arbeiten. Ich würde Tony auch davon überzeugen, dass ich dich als meine Assistentin weiterhin brauche und dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll“, schlägt sie mit leichter Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick vor. “Nein“, als Natasha den Kopf schüttelt, fühlt es sich für die Frau so an, als hätte man ihr einen eiskalten durch von hinten ins Herz gestoßen:“Dieser Job ist alles was ich habe. Ich habe schon so viel im Leben falsch gemacht, aber jemand konnte mich bekehren und mich davon überzeugt etwas Gutes zu tun. Ich habe einiges wieder gut zu machen und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich in einer Ex-Waffenfirma arbeite.“ Peppers Augen werden wässrig:“Die Firma hat sich doch geändert. Alles hat sich geändert und du kannst weiterhin Gutes tun.“ “Das kann ich nicht tun. Für niemanden“, Natashas Stimme trieft vor Schmerz. Bei diesen Worten beginnen der Erdbeerblonden salzige Tränen leise über die Wangen zu rollen. Auch die Augen der sonst so kühlen, selbstsicheren Agentin füllen sich mit Tränen und ihre Masken brechen. Sanft wischt sie ihrem Gegenüber die Tränen mit dem Daumen weg und drückt ihren Mund sanft auf die roten Lippen von Pepper.   
Der Kuss dauert nur wenige Sekunden, doch er ist der Intimste, den Pepper je bekommen hat. Ganz anders als bei Tony. Er ist immer so leidenschaftlich und schnell, was das angeht. Während Natasha liebevoll und genießerisch ist. 

Leider trennen sie sich viel zu schnell, denn Tonys Stimme ertönt plötzlich aus einem anderen Raum. Pepper zuckt zusammen, als sie wahrnimmt, dass Natashas ganzer Körper sich augenblicklich versteift. In ihren Augen flackert Unsicherheit.

“Ich muss jetzt gehen“, flüstert Natasha leise, während ihr Blick immer wieder nervös zu dem Raum wandert, aus dem Tonys Stimme kam. “Nein, bitte bleib“, erwidert Pepper ein letztes Mal vollkommen verzweifelt. Dieses Mal schüttelt Natasha nur still den Kopf und löst sich von der, sich vor Schmerz verzehrenden, Frau.

Die Absätze ihrer schwarzen High Heels klackern auf dem hölzernen Boden, als die Agentin auf den Aufzug zugeht. Ihre langen, roten Locken wippen bei jedem Schritt leicht. Ihr Finger findet den Knopf, der den Aufzug rufen soll, wie automatisch und die Türen gleiten augenblicklich auf. Langsam tritt sie hinein und drückt auf den Schalter, der sie ins Erdgeschoss bringen soll. Das weiße Licht des gläsernen Aufzugs erleuchtet das Gesicht der jungen Frau, während hinter ihr die Skyline New Yorks thront. Bevor sich die Türen wieder schließen, erblickt Pepper einen letzten Blick auf die wunderschöne Frau. Auch die einzelne Träne, die ihre grünen Augen verlässt und die rechte Wange hinunter läuft, entgeht ihr nicht. 

Gerade als sich beide Türen wieder geschlossen haben und die Frauen unerbittlich voneinander trennen, tritt Tony aus dem Badezimmer. Um die Hüften trägt er nur ein weißes Handtuch und das Wasser aus seinem schwarzen Haar tropft auf den Boden. 

Als er den verletzten Blick auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin erblickt, läuft er barfuß auf die junge Frau zu:“Hey, was ist los, Pepps?“ Sanft schließt er sie in die Arme und drückt seinen nassen Körper gegen ihn. An diesem Tag kann ihr seine Körperwärme jedoch keinen Tropf spenden. Stattdessen würde sie ihn am liebsten nur noch von sich stoßen. Zwar ist die Liebe zu ihm nicht plötzlich erloschen, doch die zu Natasha flammt in diesem Moment heller auf den je. “Nichts“, sagt sie schnell und fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, um ihre kleinen Tränen weg zu wischen:“Es geht mir gut.“ “Ich sehe es, wenn du mich anlügst“, erwidert Tony und will, wie immer, einfach nicht nachgeben. “Das tue ich nicht“, versucht sie hartnäckig zu erklären, doch ihre Stimme zittert. Er legt den Kopf schief und lässt sie los:“Ist es wegen ihr? Wegen dieser Verräterin?“ Mit ihm über die Frau, die sie gerade eben in riesigen Stark Tower zurück gelassen hat, zu reden, gibt ihr den Rest:“Rede nicht so von ihr. Du kennst sie doch gar nicht.“ “Und dir hat sie immer die Wahrheit gesagt?“, nun klingt er misstrauisch und gar nicht mehr mitfühlend. Als sie nicht antwortet, kneift Stark die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen:“Liebst du sie?“ Erneut kann sie nicht antworten, doch innerlich weiß sie die Antwort.


End file.
